Episode 2516
Mikey Episode Number: 2516 Date: Friday, May 27, 1994 (Zoe's First Bed) Sponsors: P, W, 1 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Cathi Rosenberg-Turow 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|COLD OPEN | style="text-align: center"|Zoe announces she's no longer sleeping in her crib and will be picking out a new bed today. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|At Finders Keepers, Zoe shows Ruthie the bed she's picked out. Ruthie suggests she try the "Bounce Test," to see how bouncy the bed is. Zoe gives it a whirl, bouncing high in the air and crashing back on the bed, breaking it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Olga the lonesome robot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count's main jumping-over-the-bed sheep quits on him, so he calls the "24 Hour Emergency Counting Service". A reluctant deliveryman in sheep's clothing laments, "It's not an easy way to make a livin' ..." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo pops up: "Make that SIX pretend sheep! Baa! Baa!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"This is the Way We Count and Sing" (from one to ten). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|Silly Songs With Larry: The Water Buffalo Song from Where's God When I'm S-Scared |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of One |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|Zoe picks out a new bed and has a test of her own: she wants Ruthie to read to her, to test of the bed is fit to fall asleep in after hearing a story. Ruthie picks "The Monster Who Loved to Rock" (starring Grover). Zoe falls asleep afterward. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Everybody Sleeps" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird wakes up from his nap, "Everybody wha —?" then goes back to sleep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P For Pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|John Moschitta, Jr. plays Porter Pepper of Peter Piper's "P" Products, which produces products that begin with the letter "P". He mentions that two of his clients were Peter Pan and Pablo Picasso until Peter Piper, the boss, gives him a phone call. Pepper now presents a new problem: Peter Piper's "P" Products has been purchased, and is now Sam Singer's "S" Stuff Store. Pepper, without stalling, summons his staff to stand by, switches his products to stuff, and searches for snacks and saucers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P for paper, point, poke, paint, pat, peel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: MOM Jerry and Richard finish playing a game of Go Fish, then they sound out the word "Mom," and their mother comes visits them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How they say "good night" in Haiti and in India. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|Zoe and her dad, Brad, stop by Finders Keepers, as Zoe wants to help sell her old crib. An Anything Muppet mother comes by, looking for one. Zoe is hesitant to let her have it, until her father helps change her mind. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kids rock to "Living In The U.S.A" with the Kidsongs Kids with the Rock 'N' Roll band |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Dances with Wolves |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Something's missing ... is it a frog or a dog? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kathy sings "Me and My Teddy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|W for water, wind, wave and wet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jaws Spoof with the letter W |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon and the word "wand." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and his friends his Rubber Duckie, the Honkers, and the Dinger sing "The Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What if I looked like George Washington... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Grover and the cast sing about surprises. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Hortense beats one drum. Artist: Michael Sporn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper asks, "Would ya like one?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A group of people form a human pyramid to illustrate top and bottom |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Share In Your Fun With Another Someone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A minstrel (Kevin Clash) sings of King Sneer (Jerry Nelson), a king who hasn't smiled in a year and asks his subjects to help. They try all manner of methods, from silly animals to amazing tricks, which all fail. Finally, a young girl (Fran Brill) is able to make him smile by offering to be his friend. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We're Talking 'Bout the Number One" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two orange balls perform "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Elephants In A Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song | style="text-align: center"|David Naughton performs "Makin' It!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How Andy Fritz Ate the Sun |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: P - Pack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A boy is scared to go to sleep at night, until his dad tells him to use his imagination to calm himself down. He conducts a symphony with his toys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Mary's Little Lamb. After an interview with Mary, the lamb follows Kermit the Frog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Zoe shows off her new bed and describes what's different about it compared to her crib. As she heads off to sleep with her doll Mimi, Ruthie announces the sponsors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide